Are you Claimed yet?
by Daughter of Hades 14
Summary: The entries are done! 12 new demigods will be claimed in a flash of one night. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys- so I got a nasty review telling me to take down my story because it was a challenge with a list of rules…. So this is it again in story form.**

**I am not taking anymore entries, if you're in, you're in…**

**I have 12 kids and they all were wonderful entries. They will all be used in the claiming.**

**I went through the emails and chose who is the parent of who. Warning: you may not get the parent you wanted if you did not describe them. I had people say they were pranksters and were children of Zeus? No, just no.**

**So- if you are unhappy with your parent I apologize, but I went off of your personality THEN considered you choosing. Remember your name that you gave me because that's all I'll use to describe you as you go up to the fire.**

**Please also check out my story That's a Matter of Opinion- it's a story about a girl and her journey as a half blood. Her name's Alyssa Roosts and she is a daughter of… Ha-ha, like I'd tell you? Nope!**

**Anyways, hope you like it- and if you are uncomfortable with being in the actual story like story- please put in a review or PM and I'll gently remove you… I am using the story to be put in only three POV's- Nella's, Mikayla's and mine.**

Nella's POV

I zoomed in and out of the cabins, searching for the one marked with the symbol of Hermes. I had been at Camp for two weeks and still hadn't been claimed- and hadn't found my way around. Tonight we were having a large group gathering- today we got ELEVEN new demigods. I slightly chuckled at the thought of how awkward it would be once they realized I had no parent, yet.

I slowly turned a corner and into contact with a tall boy. _Zac._

I maneuvered around him and finally entered the small lawn of the cabin. I walked inside only to have Alex drag me out by the arm, telling me it was time for dinner. I suddenly realized it was getting dark

We began the slow walk and conversed over who would be claimed by who someday soon. I didn't know I was in for such a surprise.

Mikayla's POV

I made my way shyly through the crowd, coming across Lauren and sitting by her. I sat silently and waited for the fire to begin it's raging crackle and flaming leaps. I slowly turned around and waved over Zac and Cara.

They walked over and we soon turned to see the fire jump. I smiled and made my way to the buffet. I saw the eleven other new demigods, all laughing, talking, smiling, well except for one. All hoping to be claimed in one night.

I was surprised at what came next.

Alyssa's POV

I slowly made my way to the buffet. Seeing the other newbies laughing, I slightly smiled deviously and sat down at the empty table, checking out the servings. I stood back up and slid into the middle of the line slinkily and kept my mouth shut.

_Don't make eye contact. Don't draw attention. Ignore the remarks._

Voices shouted in my head, a little raspy- as if a smoking man whispered into my ear.

I shook the thought away and grabbed a chicken leg and some potatoes. I even got a tiny square of Ambrosia at the end of the line.

I made my way back to the empty table and heard the horse man shout over the over powerful noise.

"Excuse me, excuse… excuse… Wait, hey, stop that- No! EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone stopped and stared at him and waited.

"Can I please have, ummmm, um, I need, um, oh here we go. The following demigods need to come up, and make a line here."

He chuckled and pulled out a crumpled paper from his knap-sack.

"Lilli!

Mikayla!

Lauren!

Katie!

Nella!

Alyssa!

Zac!

Zippy!

Ebba!

Andromedia!

Alex!

Cara!"

I slowly made my way to the front, dodging tables and quietly side stepping the Ares' children's feet.

I grabbed the chicken leg off my plate and lazily tossed it into the fire- being the first up.

It raged continuously, and I sighed and made my way back to the table. Knowing that my hoped were shot down. I wasn't going to be claimed tonight. Then, the amazing happened. Fire swirled into a column, and as I stood twenty feet from the base fire- it shot at me and swirled into my locks. I coughed and gagged, but wasn't burnt. Something was put into my hand the flames enveloped me completely. Almost as if they were trying to strangle and eat me. But I didn't scream or cry, I stood there, feeling completely washed out as the column gradually stepped back to the fire.

In my hands was a pomegranate.

My father was Hades.

**Okay! So, in the next chapter everyone else will be claimed if I don't get any complaints. Please review…**

**Daughter of Hades OUT**


	2. Flames

**I want to make sure everyone understands this: I AM USING OC'S!**

**The entries were OC's based on the enterer's lives and their personality. Some were made completely up- others were made up based off their creator.**

**Chapter two- this is it!**

Alyssa's POV

I stared at the pomegranate in my hands and quirkily smiled…

_No way…_

It started to glow, and began gaining weight like it was growing. But when the light flashed- making me flinch- it was solid gold.

Cheers erupted from all across the lawn- hoots and screams, jeers and laughs, smiles and scowls- and I suddenly was proud that I was a demigod.

But, the spotlight didn't last long as the next kid was pulled up. But- it was actually two going at the same time. Ebba and Nella were walking to the fire together- and perfectly threw the food into the flames. They didn't even have to wait before the fire raged to a complete stop and sat as a pile of ash for about one second- then, screamed and shot back up, two objects landing into the girls' hands.

Medallions with a cloud etched on.

Zeus.

Too many gawking faces were seen than for people to understand how two children of the Big Three were under the same parentage.

Wow.

Zac stepped up to the fire, an unemotional mask on his face. He lazily threw in a potato and above the flames a giant dagger appeared- falling fast and landing squirt in his hands.

Ares.

It felt like it was going so fast- we didn't stop for any more congratulating- just went on like that for the rest of the night.

Next up: Lauren and Katie.

They got along really well and were probably hoping for the same parents.

Into the fire went their Ambrosia and out came the symbol of a lyre and a symbol of an arrow.

Lauren- Artemis.

Katie- Apollo.

Mikayla soon was next and she smiled deviously as she threw her food in.

A symbol of a staff appeared- two snakes squirming life like on it. Hermes.

Cara and Lilli stood up straight and walked together to the fire. Cara went first- throwing her offering. A small book appeared overhead and slowly disappeared into mist as she walked over to the quiet and smiling Athena cabin table.

Zippy walked up- nervous and gave her offering- getting the same symbol.

The Athena cabin was still smiling their heads off as they got their second new.

Lilli finally actually came forward and waited as her desert sailed into the bounding flames.

A poppy appeared and she gently let her self walk to the Hypnos cabin.

Finally- Andromedia and Alex walked together to the fire- fingers crossed and giggling. Alex went first and soon she began squealing. A heart shaped symbol had appeared and she was already skipping to the welcoming Aphrodite table…

Andromedia looked a little bored as she finally, lastly, gave her offering. Same symbol as Mikayla. Hermes.

And then I was stuck- staring at all the welcoming tables of people and crowds, surrounding their new cabin mates as I sat silently at the Hades table. I felt a pang of loneliness but didn't care due to the feeling of being used to it, and continued sitting- soon very interested in my nails. A tall lean boy walked over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Are you a daughter of Hades?"

"Yes, I think I am the only child here…"

"Well, that is not true- I'm Nico,"

**Nella's POV**

I sat with Ebba and we talked- feeling as though it was just going to be us for a LONG time.

Then a girl with black hair walked up.

"Hello daughter of Zeus- I'm Thalia."

**So- I hoped you liked it- it had to be rushed because Fanfiction thinks that my characters aren't OC's. Urgh,**

**Anyways please review- especially if your character is in it!**


End file.
